In the Field
by CalltheWarden
Summary: For everyone who wondered what was actually in the guide book Lucy stole from Kieran. Christabel, Isabeau, Magda, and others will be in a seperate story.
1. Lucy Hamilton

**Subject Name: **Lucky "Lucy" Ildri Hamilton

**Age: **16

**Race: **Human

**Height (approx.): **5'7

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Weight (approx.): **125 lbs

**Identifying Marks: **One quarter-sized scar on her left kneecap, origin unknown

**Affiliation: **Has close ties to the Drake clan- See Drake, Helena; Drake, Solange; Drake Nicholas; Drake, Logan for details on Hamilton/Drake relations in the past & present

**Personality: **V. opinionated- particularly on environmental, social justice, and animal issues. Seems to have no ability to be silent

**Fight Style: **Limited experience with martial arts; has proven capable of breaking noses, fingers, and feet; runs a 6'30 mile- H. Drake taught L.H flight over fight**  
><strong>

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Is known to frequently and easily irritate N. Drake; has on occasion harassed L. Drake; Q. Drake; C. Drake.

**Habits: **She is most frequently in the company of S. Drake afternoons, evenings, weekends, and all other free time. If not at the Drake compound, can be found leading the Violet Hill Rough Riders Marching Band- she is the Drum Major.

**Known Associates:**

Confidant of S. Drake

Is close to all other Drake siblings

Considered a second daughter/Niece by: H. Drake; Li. Drake; Hy. Drake; G. Drake

**Additional Notes: **Do not attempt to capture unless you possess large amounts of pain medication. L. Hamilton can cause mental, as well as physical, pain.


	2. Nick Drake

**Subject Name: **Nicholas Samuel Drake

**Age: **17

**Race: **Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): **6'1

**Eye Color: **Light Blue

**Weight (approx.): **155

**Identifying Marks: ** His nose has been broken by L. Hamilton seven times (note: this is the only confirmed number. Reports suggest that this is on the low side.) And has a permanent build up of scar tissue at the bridge of his nose.

**Affiliation: **Blood Drake

**Personality: **Quiet; has shown himself to be persuasive and diplomatic when he needs to remove L. Hamilton from troubling situations in the past.

**Fight Style: **He is most comfortable with a crossbow or fighting barehanded- reports show that he is very unskilled with staff and hand guns.

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Typical vampiric heightened abilities. He recently won accolades nationally with his new blend of steel- has been in talks to sell the recipe and rights to several of the major international companies.

**Habits:**

When not at the royal caves he can be found swimming extensively in both pools and natural bodies of water. He also spends substantial time at the home of L. Hamilton.

**Known Associates: **All of the Drake clan particularly Q. Drake, L. Drake, Se. Drake, So. Drake

Has recently started dating L. Hamilton

Has been seen with I. St. Croix & Magda (no information available currently); both women are Hounds who are close to the shamanka Kala


	3. Solange Drake

**Subject Name: ** Solange Rosamund Drake

**Age: **16

**Race: ** Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): ** 5'9

**Eye Color: ** Blue

**Weight (approx.): ** 130

**Identifying Marks: ** Has 4 inch scar on left shoulder from skiing accident at 12

**Affiliation: **Drake Clan

**Personality:** Very Solitary. Is rarely seen with a non-family member (only exception: L. Hamilton)

**Fight Style: **Primarily uses stakes, crossbows, and rapiers to fight. No records show use of other weapons.

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Is the best of the younger Drakes in regards to fencing/swords

**Habits: **Often found studying outside w/ L Hamilton; has a pottery shed behind

**Known Associates: **L. Hamilton;

N. Drake;

L. Drake;

Q. Drake;

C. Drake;


	4. Logan Drake

**Subject Name: ** Logan Anthony Drake

**Age: **18

**Race: ** Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): ** 6'1

**Eye Color: ** Blue

**Weight (approx.): ** 150

**Identifying Marks: ** He has a birth mark the size of a half dollar on his lower left back.

**Affiliation: **Drake Clan

**Personality: **He is extremely flamboyant, and seems to act as would be appropriate in the 1800s.

**Fight Style: **He is highly gifted with blades of all types, in particular daggers and epees.

**Special Skills/Strengths: Unknown.**

**Habits:** Has spent large amounts of time with the Hounds

**Known Associates:** I. St. Croix;

L. Hamilton;

N. Drake;

So. Drake;

Q. Drake;

C. Drake


	5. Connor Drake

**Subject Name: ** Connor James Drake

**Age: **19

**Race: ** Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): ** 6'3

**Eye Color: ** Blue

**Weight (approx.): **160 lbs

**Identifying Marks: ** None.

**Affiliation: **Drake Clan

**Personality:** Very quiet. He is responsible for all technical equipment the Drakes have.

**Fight Style: **Seems to prefer hand to hand combat. Very few of his fights have been recorded by a League member.

**Special Skills/Strengths: ** Had gotten past NSA firewalls at age 14.

**Habits: **Seems to leave the Drake compound only to go to the Royal courts.

**Known Associates: **Q. Drake (they're twins);

L. Drake;

D. Drake;

L. Hamilton;

So. Drake;

N. Drake


	6. Quinn Drake

**Subject Name: ** Quinn Edward Drake

**Age: **19

**Race: **Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): **6'3

**Eye Color: **Pale Blue

**Weight (approx.): **160 lbs

**Identifying Marks: ** None.

**Affiliation: **Drake Clan

**Personality: **Violent. It seems to be his response to everything.

**Fight Style: **He will fight anyone, anywhere, with any weapon. He does not seem to have any preferences in regards to how, when, or where he fights.

**Special Skills/Strengths: **A noted charmer of women. See map in back of vampire relations for a complete list of his conquests. Seems to have no particular type other than female, typically vampire, occasionally human flings.

**Habits:** Relatively unknown. His family, however, frequently references a large amount of time spent in the family dojo/ training center (believed to be located in the garage)

**Known Associates: **C. Drake (they're twins);

L. Drake;

D. Drake;

L. Hamilton;

So. Drake;

N. Drake


	7. Duncan Drake

**Subject Name: ** Duncan Scott Drake

**Age: **21

**Race: ** Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): ** 6'4

**Eye Color: ** Blue

**Weight (approx.): ** 170

**Identifying Marks: ** Has a scar from surgery on his right calf.

**Affiliation: **Drake Clan

**Personality: **He is a consistent student of politics and international history with a focus on Europe and Brazil.

**Fight Style: **He is a practitioner of several international martial arts

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Has studied all of the vampire tribes fighting styles and can counter them.

**Habits:** Is a frequent visitor to many collegiate libraries

**Known Associates: **S. Drake;

M. Drake;

He. Drake;

Li. Drake;

Hy. Drake;

G. Drake;


	8. Marcus Drake

**Subject Name: ** Marcus Abraham Drake

**Age: **22

**Race: ** Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): ** 6'2

**Eye Color: **Light Blue

**Weight (approx.): ** 160

**Identifying Marks: ** He has a burn scar on his left shoulder. It is unknown how he got it.

**Affiliation: **Drake Clan

**Personality: ** Has traveled internationally as a diplomat and spokesman for his clan.

**Fight Style: **He is treated as a tactician by his family. No fights witnessed.

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Has received a Bachelor's in Chemistry via VHCC.

**Habits:** He serves as lab assistant to G. Drake

**Known Associates: **G. Drake;

S. Drake;

D. Drake;

Hy. Drake;

Li. Drake;

He. Drake;


	9. Sebastian Drake

**Subject Name: ** Sebastian Michael Drake

**Age: **23

**Race: ** Genetic Vampire

**Height (approx.): ** 6'2

**Eye Color: ** Blue

**Weight (approx.): ** 165

**Identifying Marks: ** Has three tattoos:

1.A dragon on his lower back was done in the Philippines

2. The Latin phrase "Praebent praestare debeam familiae" on his right arm- Guam?

3. "Valencia" on his left calf- Spain- meaning unknown

**Affiliation: **Drake Clan

**Personality: ** Silent (bordering on Mute) and Solitary

**Fight Style: ** Has not been observed

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Is noted in vampire circles for his stealth and distant behavior.

**Habits: ** Extensively travels- South America and Asia in particular

**Known Associates:** Li. Drake;

He. Drkae


End file.
